Lilim Division
by SirVaden
Summary: When Captain Edward Masen reports to an undisclosed location for a new military assignment, his eyes are opened to the dark and fascinating truth of the world around him. Given command of the Gamma Team under the Lilim Division, he must learn to understand those under him while facing a threat he never imagined. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

With the growl of asphalt under its tires, the midnight-blue Mustang turns into the isolated parking lot from the tree-lined road. The worn, black lot is big enough for only a couple dozen vehicles and stands out oddly against the jade field that surrounds it. The half moon hangs low over the trees, giving the world a surreal, painted tint.

Two other vehicles sit in the parking lot: a dirty, white government sedan and an older foreign pickup. The sports car cuts across the marked spots before jolting to a crooked halt.

Edward Masen throws the door open, the dome light casting a long shadow as he exits his vehicle. The medals on his dress uniform glint with his movement; Airborne wings, combat badge. He rests his forearm across the top of the open door. His face twists in confusion.

"Hmm." Edward stares at the small structure at the front of the lot. Resembling a bus shelter, it consists of little more than dark steel supports, glass walls and metal roof reflecting the moonlight. The shadowed outline of a door can just be made out in the transparent walls.

The dome light fades and Edward quickly ducks inside the car to grab his cellphone from the passenger seat. The lit screen replaces the light across his pale face. Dark shadows accentuate his strong features in the blue luminescence. His auburn hair is freshly shaved around the sides of his head, leaving an inch meticulously spiked on top.

"Yeah," he says to himself as he checks the GPS on his phone. "This is it." In a fluid motion, the phone goes in his pants pocket and the car door shuts. He absently tugs at the bottom of his uniform jacket, removing wrinkles while allowing his bright, green eyes to adjust to the night. He holds his breath, focusing his thoughts on being stoic and professional: a soldier.

"Right," he says through a heavy exhale. His mouth mimics the sound of a gunshot as he steps away from the car.

The clicks of the patent leather shoes and cheaply made soles fill the still air. Edward is quickly at the short pavement path cutting from the lot to the shelter where he stops. A smile crosses his face.

"Yeah," he says through a smirk before biting his lip. His confidence grows with every step. "Yeah." With a hop, he continues forward.

The clicking steps cease with the whisper of the glass door to the shelter sliding open. Edward cocks his head in surprise. "Fancy shed," he says, stepping through the door.

The saturated field at night disappears around him as he enters. Inside, the walls are opaque, colored a pearlescent slate. The door slides shut behind Edward, leaving him to gaze around the room.

"Okay." Confusion wrestles with certainty. He begins to walk the perimeter of the room, watching the shades of gray shift with his perspective. A light touch reveals a glass-like texture. "Really fancy shed."

"Step onto the red square." The lilt of a woman's voice fills the room, slightly distorted through unseen speakers. Startled, Edward takes an instinctive step away from the wall, dropping his arm to his side as if he was caught doing something he shouldn't have been.

"Right," he says with a swallow.

Scanning the ugly tile floor, he finds the faded red square. In four steps he is there. The square is wide enough to stand in comfortably, but with little room available to shift his feet. He holds his hands behind his back as he stands facing the direction from which he entered.

The floor shudders. Edward's body tenses. The gray shelter disappears above him as the floor rises and he moves down into the black tunnel. A rumble above draws his attention and he looks up to see a sliding door closing the shaft in absolute darkness. Only the growl of the chamber and the sinking feeling in his gut tells him that he is still descending.

He clicks his teeth with his tongue, a futile distraction to fight the uncertainty filling him. Edward stands still, lowering into a blind unknown. He had simply been ordered to report to this location at 2200 hours, ten o'clock at night, for a potential new assignment. He wants to be angry, but curiosity proves the stronger emotion.

The blackness accompanies him for an uncomfortable amount of time, before white fluorescence surrounds him. A well-lit, mirrored chamber replaces the darkness. He exhales, surprised to realize he had been holding his breath. The downward movement becomes imperceptible. The dark square above him grows ever smaller in the deepening silver column.

The platform slows to a stop, catching Edward's attention. Silence. He tugs nervously at his jacket. "Hello?"

"Stand by." The distorted voice from above fills the mirrored chamber, immediately followed by a low hum. Edward swallows.

The noise increases to a level of annoyance. Edward grimaces and lowers his head, attempting to block out the sound. Two pinpoints of red light appear at the bottom corners of the chamber. The bright line of a laser surrounds him, scanning his body from the ground up. As the scan reaches the top of his bowed head, the humming stops.

"Thank you, Captain Masen."

He looks to see his reflection shudder. The mirror slides upward to reveal a lobby bathed in golden light. He steps out into the wood-paneled room. A quartet of green pleather benches, each large enough for four people, lines the sidewalls. Along the back, a large metal square is hung center, reaching from floor to ceiling. The words, "IN TENEBRAS. AC TENEBRAS," ring an upward-pointed arrow with a diamond shape at the end.

"Hello?" His voice echoes.

He scans the room. From where he entered, the elevator door has disappeared, lost in the texture of the pine walls. To the left, an iron memorial covers a third of a wall. Topped with an enamel American flag and floral embellishments, four columns of names engraved in two-inch letters fill half of the black slab. Larger letters along the bottom read, "UT MALENDICTIO ILLORUM ELEVARI." It's translation below reads, "May their curse be lifted."

A clacking sound like the pouring of marbles on tile begins, the volume enhanced by the open room's acoustics. Edward turns to the noise coming from the front corner of the room. He watches in disbelief.

The wall appears to dissolve before him, folding squares into squares in a fractal pattern. He approaches in awe as the yellow wood dissipates, revealing a silver, pearlescent finish similar to the inside of the chamber high on the surface. After a few moments, a rectangle stands in contrast to the natural surface around it.

Before given a moment to comprehend the sight, voices are heard from behind the wall. Edward's fists clench and he holds his breath, unsure of who is approaching. His body instinctively locks into a rigid position of attention as the now familiar whisper of the sliding door accompanies the rising wall.

"You told me he'd be late," a male's firm voice enters the lobby before Edward can see him. Two sets of footsteps.

"I know, sir." A female. "And he is."

Edward's brow furrows and his jaw juts forward with indignation.

A thin, blonde man enters, accompanied by an attractive woman with short, boyish, brunette hair. They both wear black on black.

"Captain Edward Masen," the man says, his tone shifting to welcome Edward upon seeing him. "Relax." He approaches with an outstretched hand, leading Edward to smile and step forward to shake hands. "I'm Colonel Carlisle Cullen."

The Colonel's black uniform is cut identically to the Army's dress uniform, though it, aside from the name tag, is without the traditional decorations. A miniscule eagle rank pinned to his lapel catches a spark of silver light. Above the left breast pocket, three rows of multi-colored ribbons the size of tie pins blur into a collage of tiny colors.

"Good evening, sir," Edward says. He hides his fascination with the variation of the dress uniform as it comes apparent that this is not a typical military organization.

"We are pleased to have you here, Captain." Colonel Cullen steps away, sliding his hand into a pocket.

"Thank you, sir." Edward hangs his hands in front of him, fingers interlaced.

"I know you likely have no idea who we are," the Colonel says. There is a sense of bored understanding in his voice.

Edward nods, finding comfort that the superior officer understands. "No clue, sir."

"That's what tonight is for." He takes a step back, allowing Edward a better look at the woman who entered with him. She wears the gold chevrons of a Sergeant but no name tag. There is a distant exoticness to her face, and approachability in how she carries herself. She shakes Edward's hand.

"Captain Masen." Hers is the voice from the elevator. "For now, please call me Adele." She purses her lips with knowing bemusement. "Welcome to the Lilim Division."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He's here."

Master Sergeant Emmett McCarty stands before the bank of security monitors. Tall with rugged, crooked features and bright blue eyes, he keeps a hand deep in his black dress uniform pocket. His hair is longer than one would expect from a soldier, so dark it blends into the shadows surrounding him. He speaks with a slow, deliberate cadence and has the type of voice that commands a room when needed.

On the largest video screen, Captain Masen enters the golden lobby from the elevator.

"Sweet." Sprawling across a worn, beige sofa against a sidewall, Specialist Jacob Black relaxes. He plays a game on his tablet, the glow revealing his dark complexion and shaved head. His uniform jacket lies across an ugly side table nearby.

Emmett frowns. Following protocol, he and the Specialist are ordered to observe the entry brief of their potential new team leader from an observational dungeon. Only Alice, or Adele as those in command of the Lilim Division refer to her, is allowed to interact with the new Captain tonight. He taps a button on the keyboard, changing the camera focusing on Edward.

"Come on!" Jacob says with annoyance. He shuts the tablet down and roughly sets it on the nearby coffee table.

"Lose again?" Emmett asks.

"How's he look?" Jacob says after a moment, avoiding his poor performance. He stands from the couch and joins Emmett watching the screens.

"Like a Captain."

"How many team leaders have you had?"

Who cares anymore, Emmett thinks. After so many decades of being with the organization he's lost count. The better ones last a couple of years. Most don't. He finally shrugs in response to Jacob's question.

"Don't remember," he adds. "This one is which for you?"

"Three," Jacob says.

"So you're still excited?"

"Yeah," Jacob responds, thinking through his answer. "I am. I like what Alice has told me about him."

As if on cue, Colonel Cullen and Sergeant Alice Brandon greet Captain Masen. Emmett reaches over and turns off the audio coming from the lobby.

"It's always the same," Emmett says, anticipating Jacob's question. He walks to the refrigerator in the corner of the room and pulls out a two-litter soda.

"Why do they insist on code names for entry briefs?" Jacob asks after watching Captain Masen shake Alice's hand,

The sound of Emmett's swallow fills the room as he takes a hard swig from the bottle. It's not an easy question for him to answer. The official reason is confidentiality, though it's not an enforced policy for a team's internal communications.

"Because they aren't part of the team," Emmett factually says, ignoring his own opinion that they aren't viewed as human. He prefers his code name, Vejo, to his human name anyway. After so long of being a secret, feared by his human superiors, the use of "Emmett" fills him with bitterness. It's a view that has never been held by other members of Gamma team though, so he remains resigned.

"Have all of your team leaders strictly called you Vejo?" Jacob turns away from the screen and rests against the desk.

Emmett wants to say, "The smart ones," before stopping himself and simply shaking his head.

"Think Captain Masen will?"

The conversation grates on Emmett. "Don't know. Didn't read the profile."

"That doesn't surprise me," Jacob says with a laugh. He turns briefly to the screens and sees Captain Masen, Alice and the Colonel out of the picture. He taps the keyboard a couple of times before finding them walking down a drab corridor.

"The profiles are technically accurate," Emmett says, desperate for anything to do rather than watch the brief. "But not always realistic."

"How so?"

"Team leaders are like most people," Emmett begins, his body tense. "They're individualistic, self-conscious, ambitious and a little scared. They're successful, experienced. But…" he adds. "They're selected because they're suppose to be open-minded. Generally, they are."

"Generally?"

Emmett ponders the response. "To a point. They'll accept the position, the team, and that's about it."

"Why?"

"Because they're not us."

The finality of the statement prevents Jacob from responding. He changes the image on the screen to a conference room where the entry brief is occurring.

Remembering the soda in his hand, Emmett takes another swallow. It's true. Team leaders accept the team. They don't except the reality of the position; that though they have control they don't have power. When compared to the team, Emmett, Jacob, Bella and Alice, the team leader is nothing.

"Can I ask another question?" Jacob asks without taking his attention away from the monitors.

"Go ahead."

"Bella," Jacob turns, "Does she ever stick around for entry briefs?"

"Long time ago. With the first few team leaders. God, at least fifty years." Emmett shakes his head at how long he has been with the Division.

"What happened?"

A bemused smile crosses Emmett's face. "Night-time brief. A potential team leader caught a glimpse of her and lost it."

"Geesh."

"Since then she always leaves when new leaders come in."

"That sucks," Jacob says, his voice heavy with empathy. "The Colonel doesn't stop her?"

"The Colonel doesn't dare try. Bella is smart enough to avoid being seen."

Satisfied with the answer, Jacob smiles. "Can you toss me a Sprite?"

Emmett opens the fridge, grabs a bottle, and tosses it across the room to Jacob.

"Thanks," Jacob says, chagrined at the now shaken drink.

"No problem."

After setting the Sprite on the desk, Jacob reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a bottle of pills that rattles in his hand. Black electrical tape hides the plastic tube's contents.

"Don't," Emmett says.

Jacob stops, his palm pressing against the white lid of the bottle. An expression of pained rejection, pleading, covers his face. His dark brown eyes sparkle with despair at Emmett, who simply shakes his head. Sheepishly, Jacob looks down.

"What did Alice say about the Captain?" Emmett asks as Jacob hides the pills in his pocket. Changing the subject to Alice would help distract the young man. Jacob joined Lilim a few months after Alice, who served as his mentor. They're closer than considered proper by regulation, but there are few options when confidentiality is a priority.

"Uh," Jacob starts, trying to focus, "She said, um. He'll definitely accept. She's excited about him."

"Why?" Emmett places the bottle back in the fridge.

"She says it's the strongest feeling she's ever had on one. She's really confident."

"She's not always right." The seriousness in Emmett's tone betrays his simple desire to keep a conversation going.

"I know. She knows." Jacob turns away, his eyes drawn to Alice on the screen. "She just—she feels like he's different. Like he's legit good."

"Doubtful. Nothing against Alice." Emmett picks up Jacob's tablet from the table. "Profile on here?"

"Yeah. And she knows she's not perfect."

"Alice is still young," Emmett says as he pulls up Captain Masen's profile and scans it. "For an oracle so diluted, she's right often enough."

"I'll tell her you said that."

Emmett shoots Jacob a look. "She takes her visions really personal though."

"That's bad?"

"It's a complication." Emmett sets the tablet down. "Nothing about this guy stands out. What has she seen?"

"You know she doesn't like me to share that stuff."

"Then she shouldn't share it with you."

Jacob cracks a grin. "A lot of visions of him in the compound."

"Doing what?"

"Fighting. A lot of fighting, actually."

The statement surprises Emmett. "Is he any good?"

"She wouldn't say. Maybe she can't tell."

A sudden tinge of jealousy grips Emmett like a weight around the neck. Team leaders don't fight; they sit back and hold the leash, he thinks. If Captain Masen wants to fight, he'll either be incredible or terrible. Either way, he's likely to get team members killed. Emmett bites his thumb.

"What's up?" Jacob asks.

"I'm fucking bored," Emmett says, a look of disdain on his face. "I'm not interested in eavesdropping on another entry brief."

"We've been ordered—"

"And? What can the Colonel do?"

Jacob doesn't respond. He taps the bottle in his pants pocket through the fabric.

"Let's go," Emmet says, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, "Head to the Pen and roll. Full-contact. It'll give you a reason to pop those pills."

Jacob glances back at the screen where Alice speaks with Captain Masen.

"I'm ordering you," Emmett says like a playful bully. "I'll deal with the Colonel and you can turn into whatever you want." He removes his shirt, his body without blemishes, scars or markings. "I want a challenge tonight."

Jacob presses the top of his fist into the desk and bites his upper lip. The fight is much more entertaining and he rarely gets the opportunity to spar as his choice. Alice wouldn't be pleased, but with Emmett pushing for it, Jacob would be in the clear.

"Fuck it," Jacob finally says. He pulls the painkillers out from his pocket, palms one and tosses it into his mouth.

"You might need another one," Emmett says as one final tease while walking out the door, leaving his shirt and jacket in the room.

"Bring it, old man," Jacob snarks back, pulling off his uniform as he follows Emmett out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Accompanied by small talk, Alice and Colonel Cullen lead Edward around the lobby. They explain the iron memorial by the elevator, dedicated to Lilim Division personnel killed in service, and the large image at the front of lobby, the Latin translation of, "IN TENEBRAS, AC TENEBRAS." "In Darkness, From Darkness."

The hallway behind the mystifying fractal wall is dingy and grey, out of place compared to the futuristic compound and beautiful lobby.

"The hallways tend to get messy," Alice says to Edward's unspoken question.

After a brief walk, Edward finds himself in a lusciously decorated conference room. Crimson upholstery accents the textured, bluish-gray walls. An oblong, cherry-oak conference table commands the center of the room. Two large monitors hang along the wall.

"Impressive," Edward says.

Colonel Cullen flashes a quick smile at the compliment. He motions for Edward to sit. Alice retrieves a thick binder from a cabinet in the corner before joining the men at the table. The three of them congregate towards the side farthest from the screens, the Colonel sitting between Alice and Edward.

"Well," Colonel Cullen awkwardly begins, "we are glad you made it out here, Captain. We know it's late, so I'll let Adele take over."

"Captain Masen," Alice begins, "you have been selected to serve with the Lilim Division. However," she pauses, "your acceptance carries with it a massive life change."

A little heavy, Edward thinks. Every new assignment is a huge adjustment. New location, new people.

Alice continues. "The Lilim Division is a covert organization that answers directly to the Secretary of Defense. It came into existence after World War II and serves to maintain national defense from specified enemies." It sounds rehearsed.

"Aliens?" Edward says, unable to suppress the smile. There is no reaction. With an awkward shift in his seat, Edward apologizes.

"Your selection," Alice says, "was the culmination of a specialized search for a new team leader." She removes a tablet from the inside cover of the binder and begins to review it. "You have been investigated and approved for Top Secret clearance of an unacknowledged, special access program. We have completed a full psychological assessment through direct observation and interviewing your previous commanders, co-workers, friends, etc." She slides the tablet across the table.

Edward says nothing. He takes the tablet in his hand and stares at it. Childhood photos. Official photos. Blood type. Political affiliation. Single. No dependents. Immediate family—deceased. Elementary school grades. Middle school grades. High school. College. He clenches his jaw. Sliding one finger along the smooth glass reveals more of his life. Professors. Ex-girlfriends. Soldiers he led. All of them. Their names. Their statements. He sets the tablet down and stares at it.

The Colonel reaches over and passes the tablet to Alice. "Your acceptance, Captain Masen, will change the way you view the world. What we do, what you can do, it keeps not just America safe, but the whole of humanity." He speaks clearly, blue eyes trained sympathetically on the young Captain. "But," he continues, "this honor comes at a cost. Accepting this position means that you will no longer exist, just as we do not exist."

Edward tilts his head back and stares at the ceiling. The stories of covert teams and secret government organizations are bull. This Lilim Division thinks very highly of itself. The amount of information they have on him feels impossibly intrusive. He wants to scream.

Edward drops his head, boring his eyes straight at Alice. "Who are you?"

"You can call me, Adele." Alice replies.

"No," Edward says, his voice rising. "I want to know who you are."

"At this moment, sir, I cannot tell you that."

"Sergeant."

"I understand your frustration—"

"This is bullshit," Edward says, cutting her off. "You have selected me by placing my entire life on a hard drive for some group that is so self-aware of how non-existent it is, it admits it. If it wasn't for the fancy elevator and lobby I would think this was all a prank. Now, I know your name isn't Adele, Sergeant. So tell me who you are or I will walk back out that fancy lobby and you can go back to square zero."

Alice's face is expressionless as Edward sits back in his chair.

"At this time, Captain Masen," she says, "You can call me, Adele."

Edward shoots out of his seat.

"Hold on, Captain," the Colonel says. "Stop."

The superior officer's calm tone catches Edward off guard. It's measured and practiced as though he has seen this identical situation play out numerous times before. Despite the overwhelming desire to storm out, Edward's responsibilities as a soldier force him to keep from leaving at the Colonel's statement.

"Agent Adele is a code name, required of the Sergeant by myself and the other leadership," Colonel Cullen says. "If you care to listen, and if she cares to share, she can tell you what she wants."

Wrestling with a mixture of dissipating rage, curiosity, and duty, Edward taps the table. Avoiding the gaze of the other two, he finds his attention drawn to the binder. The faded cover reads, "Initial Briefing – Book 1 of 35," with the "35" handwritten. Numerous lower numbers are scribbled out beside it, signifying its continual expansion. Below that reads, in bright red lettering, "Top Secret – To be opened by new Team Leaders upon acceptance." As curiosity wins out, he sits.

After a moment of Alice staring at him, Edward clears his throat. "Please, Sergeant, tell me about yourself."

Alice glances at the Colonel, who nods a final approval. "Captain Masen," she speaks deliberately, "My name is Alice Brandon. I am a sergeant with the United States Army. I serve with Gamma Team of the Lilim Division as their intelligence specialist."

"And," the Colonel quickly adds, "Adele is the individual who selected you for this assignment."

"Why Adele?" Edward asks the question, impulsively.

"A majority of Lilim Division members receive code names based on their… talents."

"Unfortunately," Colonel Cullen says, "That's as much information as you can receive at this moment."

"Sir," Alice says, leaning forward as empathy takes over, "We get it. It's kinda terrifying to realize how much we know about you. And your acceptance will lead to more terrifying things that you never knew about. Things you never believed."

"That binder," Colonel Cullen says, "Will be provided to you if you accept the position of Team Leader for Gamma Team."

"I don't get a sneak peek?" Edward can't hide his disappointment.

Alice smiles. "We bring it out as a prop."

"It works." Edward addresses the Colonel. "How long do I have to decide?"

"Forty-eight hours from when you get back in the elevator." Colonel Cullen leans back in his seat. "If you return, all records of your existence will be wiped within twelve hours. Your current command will be informed of your transfer to a covert Special Forces team."

Edward nods at the explanation. With no family and few friends, he can disappear in a day and the world would be unlikely to remember him. The realization brings with it a pang of disappointment about his life.

"You may not exist, Captain Masen," Alice says, encouragement in her voice, "but you will be doing some impossible—"

A muffled thud, followed by a low rumble fills the room. The conversation stops as the three of them listen. Another thud.

Colonel Cullen looks at Alice. She shakes her head.

Thud. Louder now. An animalistic roar comes through the walls.

"Unbelievable," the Colonel says, standing. He swiftly moves into the hall.

"I don't know anything about this, sir." Alice says, following after him.

Edward watches them exit, leaving him alone with the binder. He gazes upon it a moment, the stained, white cover overstuffed with things they say he won't believe. It would be so easy.

Another, much louder thud.

He leaves the binder in the conference room and moves into the hall.

Alice and Colonel Cullen stand in the hallway, arms crossed, watching a double door at the other end. Edward moves in, stopping a step behind them.

"Sir," Alice says to the Colonel, her gaze never leaving the end of the hall, "They knew an entry brief was occurring tonight."

The Colonel says nothing. Edward steps between the two of them. Catching the Captain's movement at his periphery, Colonel Cullen leans forward to better see Alice.

"Adele. You're positive on him?"

Edward avoids acknowledging the conversation he knows is about him. Another bang. Indecipherable screams. He realizes Adele, Alice, is watching him. Their eyes meet, hers bright, deep and searching. An assured smile crosses her face.

"Yessir."

The squeal of cracking metal fills the hall as the doors warp from another impact, recapturing the attention of the three. Colonel Cullen releases an annoyed sigh.

Finding himself emboldened by Alice's confidence, he steps away from the two of them towards the cacophony. Alice brings a hand to her mouth, biting her thumb with an eager smile. Colonel Cullen, bemused, slides his hands into his pockets.

Bang and crack.

Edward steps.

Roar and clangs.

Edward steps.

Silence.

Edward stops, the sudden aural stillness unnerving to him. His heart pounds in his chest. He fights to keep stoic.

The doors fling open, the metal frames cracking from the cinder walls, a deafening thunder of noise surrounding them. Edward instinctively lunges back, the sound and surprise shaking the breath from his body.

From the darkness revealed by the now shattered doors, a grizzly bear lumbers forward. It's thick, jet-black fur shines under the florescent lights above. Its massive jaws are clamped around the neck and shoulder of a shirtless Emmett. Thick, scarlet sheets of blood stream down his torso as his body drags under the beast. With a curved sword in his hand, Emmett strikes the bear's shoulders with the blade, unable to gain leverage.

Edward, watching the scene in awe, catches the bear's eyes. The animal stops its run feet from the Captain. A low, terrifying growl emanates from the beast, accompanied by Emmett's weak grunts of defense. With a sudden, vicious shake of its head, the bear flings the blood-covered man against the wall. Emmett's body distorts as splatters of blood cover the dirty paint before he crumples grotesquely on the floor.

The sword clangs away from the body, coming to a rest behind the bear. It roars at Edward and takes a step towards the visibly shaken Captain. Another step. Edward reacts by shifting away. The bear adjusts its weight and stands on its back legs, its eyes never leaving Edward. Another roar.

Edward unleashes a quick exhale and moves without thinking. Rushing to the animal, he delivers a stiff kick to the bear's exposed gut. As the animal falls forward, Edward turns his body from underneath it and lands backwards into the pool of blood filling the hallway. The momentum slides him toward to the blade, the thick red liquid covering his dress uniform. The bear turns. Edward takes the blade in hand and rolls along the tile. With all his strength, he flings the sword at the creature.

A quick whimper followed by a pain-filled roar. Edward breathes.

"Jacob!" Alice's shout fills the Captain's ears. Its echo is drowned out by the animal's cries. It jerks it head towards the sword planted deep in its side. It rolls, attempting to claw at the handle. The black fur shimmers as the bear's mass contorts and shifts.

Through the daze of adrenaline, Edward watches the creature. Its body throbs. Alice appears behind its mass and gingerly, methodically, pulls the blood-covered blade from the beast's side. She places a tender hand on its head. More contortions. The bear begins to shrink.

The hell? Edward thinks as the lifeless body next to him shifts.

Emmett lets out a deep groan as he crawls to his feet. His eyes are black coals with no visible whiteness. He wipes a hand across his chest, leaving a trail as he flings the blood off his skin. The gaping wound of the bear's bite is gone.

"Hold on," Emmett says.

No, Edward thinks, the word repeating in his head.

Emmett places both hands on the now small creature. Its legs have grown and claws disappear. Disbelief fills Edward's mind as the deep, black fur thins to reveal dark, human flesh. He shifts his body away from the scene, sliding against the bloody floor.

"You okay?" He hears Alice ask the naked Jacob sitting where the bear lay a moment before. Jacob nods. The wound in his side has disappeared, healed.

"Didn't think I would need to do that," Emmett says, to which the naked Jacob smiles.

Desperate awe covers Edward's face. No fucking way, he thinks.

Emmett, who Edward watched get mauled and bashed against a wall by a bear, who was now a fully-healed Jacob, stands above Edward with an outstretched hand. Edward looks into Emmett's face, thick blackness covering the entirety of the shirtless survivor's eyes, in disbelief.

"Impressive, Captain," Emmett says through a stern face, looking down at Edward.

A moment passes as Edward tries to gather some understanding of whatever just happened. Failing, his breathing accelerates as he takes Emmett's hand.

"Typically, new team lead—" Emmett doesn't get a chance to finish the statement. Edward cracks him with a right hook across the jaw as soon as he reaches his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's shadow glides over the treetops as she swoops into the dark, leafy branches. Twigs crack and shower the ground below as they grab at her. Long, unnatural fingers grip into the thick trunk, her momentum twirling her around the top of the arboreal tower. She braces herself against a branch and perches, folding her leathery, flesh-colored wings gingerly against her back. She scans the parking lot below.

He drives a Mustang? Bella thinks to herself. She always tries to see the new team leaders as they leave. After decades of routine, it's one of the few glimpses of ignorance she is granted anymore. She checks her watch: 02:37 a.m. She got back later than usual and Captain Masen is here.

She adjusts to a more comfortable position on the branch, the upper tips of her wings casting shadows over her face as they rise above her. From the leather pouch on her thigh, she pulls out a blood-soaked liver. The deep red liquid flows between her fingers as she holds it to her mouth.

She allows her long, prehensile tongue to slip from between her protruding, fang-like teeth. The tongue wraps around the small end of the liver and tightens its grip, holding the organ upright in her hand. A hole opens at the tip of her tongue, which she plunges deep into the meal, sucking the fluid down her throat.

Her dark brown eyes peer intently from under her ridged brow while she drinks. As the mix of blood and bile ends, she unwinds her tongue and then takes a bite into the liver's rubbery surface. A trickle of blood forms at her lips, which she wipes away with the tip of her finger.

What is taking so long? She finishes the liver and checks her watch again. Forty-five minutes have passed. She pulls a dark cloth from another pouch and cleans her hands, pockets it, and stands.

With a single, sharp thump her wings spread and she takes flight. She allows her arms to dangle below her as she flies just above the trees surrounding the clearing.

Before she finishes a lap, she hears the familiar whine of the Lilim facility's main entrance elevator. She drops quickly into the branches and positions herself to see the doors.

Bella can just make out Edward as he exits the solitary building. He walks slowly across the parking lot, lost in thought. He stops at the door to the Mustang, resting his elbows heavily on the car's roof, hiding his face.

As the winds shift, Bella catches the familiar whiff of Emmett's blood.

"The hell?" she whispers aloud.

Edward moves to the back of the car, removing his dress uniform jacket. He tosses the blood-covered garment in the trunk, gets in, and speeds out of the parking lot.

Racked with confusion, Bella watches the taillights as they disappear in the distance.

What happened? she wonders. And why did she smell Emmett's blood? She picks at the bark of the tree with her elongated fingernail as she tries to decipher what could have happened below, to no avail.

It would be easier to think in flight, but she doesn't have enough time. The shadows cast beneath the half moon lengthen as it sinks to morning. After a final check of her watch, she swoops silently down into a thicket of brush below.

She waits, still, in the dark foliage for the pang to fill her chest as it always does. She welcomes its arrival with a grunt. A tingling numbness covers her back and face. The massive wings shrink, disappearing into her shoulder blades through the holes in her black leather tank top. The ridged forehead and wrinkled, thick jowls smooth. Fangs recede.

Shamelessly removing her tank top, she closes the holes on the back that allow her wings to sprout and puts it back on.

As the first light of dawn peaks, Bella begins her long walk across the clearing. The dew covers her bare feet and soaks her jeans. This walk back to the compound is her favorite moment: waking a human after a monstrous nightmare.

She enters the compound, proceeding through the lobby and into the hall. The reek of Emmett's un-human blood hits her like a wave.

"Mornin' Bella!" Jacob's jovial welcome echoes off the cinder walls. Near the broken double doors that lead to the Pen, he holds a mop. His grin beams at her as Bella approaches. As she nears, she sees the red tinge of poorly cleaned blood covering the tile.

"What happened?" she asks

"I was a bear."

"Of course you were." Bella fights the urge to laugh. "But what happened? You knew there was entry brief."

"Yeah… Emmett and I got bored."

"Damn it," Bella says, the pieces coming together. She storms away, "Damn it, Jacob. Where are they?"

"Locker rooms."

The slamming door reverberates as she enters a side hall. This isn't how it happens. How could Emmett be so stupid? She slows as she hears Colonel Cullen's voice from behind a door.

"You could have compromised everything, Vejo."

"And then what?" Emmett asks. "The oracle says he's in."

"A vision doesn't replace standard operating procedure."

"Human standards," Emmett retorts with unconcealed disdain.

"Stow it, Emmett." Bella crashes into the small room.

Emmett stands in a towel, a scowl across his face as he grips a second towel hanging off his shoulders. The Colonel stands nearby, his face red in anger. Alice hides against a far wall.

"Agent Eliz." Colonel Cullen's voice is full of forced temperament.

"You missed a good time, Bella."

"Quit it." Bella stares at her fellow teammate.

"You don't have to be acting team leader, anymore." Emmett says as he rubs a hand through his hair.

"We don't reveal ourselves during entry briefs." Bella says, ignoring his attempted barb, "And you know why."

"I also know we have an oracle the command doesn't trust unless it's only our lives at stake." Emmett responds. "She's a novelty they show off at parties."

"We have a procedure, Vejo," Colonel Cullen says. "There's an order to these things. New recruits need to be eased into the team."

"That's right, sir. We have to protect the fragile human from the monsters under the bed."

Bella recognizes Emmett's tone and sees the flicker of rage on Carlisle's face. "Colonel, I'll take care of this."

"Good," the superior officer says succinctly as he walks out. They allow a moment of silence as the door shuts behind him.

"Alice," Bella says.

"Ma'am?"

"How confident are you about Captain Masen?"

"Very."

"Okay. Would you mind helping Jacob clean up?"

"No, ma'am." As Alice shuffles past Bella, she places a gentle hand on the Sergeant's shoulder. Alice responds with a thankful smile before leaving.

"That's cute," Emmett says.

"Put on some pants."

Emmett reaches into his locker, grabs a pair of khaki cargo pants and pulls them on as Bella sits.

"I hope Jacob made it hurt," Bella mutters.

"It wasn't comfortable."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Expose what you are. Expose Jacob."

Emmett shrugs. "I was bored."

"You don't give a fuck about Alice's visions," Bella states. She doesn't buy his show of support for the young Sergeant.

"Not really," Emmett admits to Bella's chagrin. "She's good, but still far from perfect."

"He wasn't ready."

"They're never ready." The truth leaves an uneasy silence in the small room. "Are you going to ground me now?"

"Really?" she scoffs.

"He accepted. He's the team leader. At least now we can avoid part of that childish show-and-tell we do." Emmett always hated that part of welcoming the incoming superiors: the demonstration of abilities. It made him feel like a performing dog.

"I'm going to insist we do it, and I'm going to slit your throat."

Emmett rolls his eyes. "Is that all?"

She wants to say no, to berate him for his selfishness, his superiority complex. She knows it's futile. After sixty-some-odd years of working with him, she recognizes the massive waste of energy that is this discussion. And it angers her. Not because Emmett is stubborn, but because he's right.

"Go," she finally says.

"Carlisle told the Masen to be here at 1500," Emmett informs her as he heads out the room. Three o'clock in the afternoon. Just enough time to sleep off the night.

"Don't call him that," she says. "He still outranks you."

"Yes, ma'am." The response lingers like smog as the door swings closed behind him.

"Fuck you, too."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That's it," the hotel desk clerk says as Edward hands the key card over. Checking out of the hotel per the Colonel's instructions proves cheaper than expected. "Centrally billed account," the clerk adds. "We hope you enjoyed your stay."

Edward nods with a smile and exits. He wears a polo and khakis, in lieu of the uniform.

Damn, he thinks, eyeing the blood-stained jacket in his trunk as he stows his luggage. His primary concern after the previous night's revelation, his acceptance of his new position, isn't what other potential horrors he will face. It's not if he will be capable. Edward's primary concern is if he can get the blood out of his jacket.

He slams the gas and exits the hotel parking lot, heading back to the field and the compound. A mile down the road, he feels his cell phone vibrate in his lap. The text from an unknown number simply reads, "Get cash."

"Okay," Edward sarcastically says aloud, tossing his phone into the passenger seat.

The afternoon sun flits into his eyes as drives west, forcing him to don the Aviator sunglasses sitting in the cup-holder. After twenty minutes, halfway to his destination, he turns into a Starbucks.

The drive-thru speaker cracks with a young woman's voice. "Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order?"

She sounds cute. "Yeah, I'll have a grande, low-fat white chocolate mocha. No whip."

"Thank you. Please come around."

Edward does so. The barista is just as attractive has he expected, with brunette hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi, how's your day?" the barista asks.

Edward fights the urge to strike up a conversation by saying he kicked a bear last night. "Good." He hands her his card.

She disappears around the corner for a moment, and comes back with a frown.

"I'm sorry. Your card didn't go through." His drink sits on the counter under her hand. "Do you have any cash?"

Edward's face flushes with embarrassment and rage. "No, could you try it again?" From the seat beside him he hears the soft hum of another text message.

The barista flashes a sympathetic smile and nods before disappearing. Edward grabs his phone. Again, it simply says, "Get cash."

The girl comes back and hands over the drink and his card. "It took that time. Connection must have timed out."

"Must have. Thanks."

"My pleasure. Have a good day."

"You too," he says quickly as he drives off. He stops at the first gas station he sees, and withdrawals $200 from the ATM inside.

Is this it? he thinks as he continues out of the city. Has it already been twelve hours like the Colonel said? Are the last moments of my existence checking out of a hotel and a sugary coffee? The realization of his decision pisses him off.

He chucks the half-filled mocha out the window into oncoming traffic.

"Fucking bear," he says, the Mustang's engine roaring with its acceleration.

A half-hour later, after most of his anger subsides, he pulls into the parking lot. Ten cars of various makes and models huddle near the front of the lot.

"Some secret," he says, parking in a far corner.

In the bright afternoon sun, he is struck by how perfectly clear the walls of the shelter are. From a distance, it looks likes nothing more than a small pavilion: four legs and a roof. For the first moment since leaving Starbucks, he thinks about just how impressive the position is.

If anybody can do this, he thinks, it's me.

Even expecting it, the disappearance of the field as he steps across the threshold of the small building surprises him. He steps onto the red tiles in the center of the room.

Nothing.

His phone buzzes. Another text. "Stand by." A moment later, the device loses power and the floor begins its decent.

"Great." After the texts regarding the cash, Edward doesn't look forward to what they're doing to his phone.

Alice and Colonel Cullen are waiting for him in the lobby.

"What did you do to my phone?"

"The contact information is being cleared," the Colonel, "And it's being reprogrammed."

"You're bricking it."

"No, sir," Alice says. "It's still a phone. It just connects to us."

And only you, Edward thinks.

"It will power back on when it's ready," Colonel Cullen says. "I'm sure you've realized that, because you accepted last night, our twelve-hour protocols have taken effect."

"I can't say I've verified my existence," Edward says, following the two down the hallway toward the conference room, "but locking my bank account was an interesting experience."

The Colonel nods. "It's a transition, absolutely."

"Where are the two from last night?"

"Jacob and Emmett?" Alice asks.

"Griefs and Vejo?" Colonel Cullen says quickly, correcting the young Sergeant's wording.

"Whoever."

"We will do formal introductions with your team after a short welcome brief," the Colonel says as they arrive in the conference room. They sit in the same arrangement as the evening before. The thick binder remains unmoved.

"Just so you're aware, Captain Masen," Alice says as soon as they're comfortable, "Before you leave this evening we will confiscate all identification. You will be given new, untraceable IDs and credit cards. All of your finances have been transferred to our system. You will also get keys and directions to your house and be-"

"House? I get a house?"

"Oh, right," Alice says with a laugh. "We didn't get a chance to discuss this part last night."

"All of your personal belongings have been moved to a new location," the Colonel says. "It's your house, completely non-descript and secluded."

"It's under heavy surveillance, isn't it?"

"You get used to it," Alice says. She pushes the binder across the table to Edward.

He opens the cover. The first page reads in simple block letters:

LILIM DIVISION

TS: LDM

UPON TURNING THIS PAGE

YOU ACCEPT THE POLICIES AND

REGULATIONS SET FORTH BY THE

LILIM DIVISION.

Edward takes a breath and turns the page, seeing a wall of text titled "Lilim Division History."

Colonel Cullen immediately begins to speak. "The Lilim Division was established in the aftermath of World War II after the Department of Defense discovered the existence of supernatural creatures. Our mission is to contain and eliminate specific threats to the American way of life. Many of these threats are of a supernatural origin that cannot be dealt with through traditional military means. That is either because a creature is too powerful or because revealing such creatures to an unprepared populace would be too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Edward asks.

"How did you react to what you saw last night?"

The question surprises Edward. He allows it to ring in his ears, searching for an honest response. When he finally realizes it, the inherent truth in the Colonel's statement becomes apparent.

"Violently," he says.

"Exactly. The creatures in the Lilim Division are identified assets willing to protect the secret of their existence by serving with the organization. They are vetted and closely monitored."

"How many creatures?"

"The total number and nature of creatures in Lilim is not authorized to team leaders. There are multiple facilities such as this. Each facility houses at least two teams. Those teams will consists of at least four creatures."

The additional layer of confidentiality annoys Edward, but he decides not to pry. He turns to Alice.

"Agent Adele."

"Sir?"

"What are you?"

"The specifics of the creatures in your team can be discussed later," Colonel Cullen says. "Agent Adele serves as intelligence and support for Gamma Team. Suffice to say, she is basically a psychic."

Edward nods. "Sir, I understand the need for these procedures. But after last night, I would like to just meet my team."

The Colonel doesn't like the request. "There's a lot of information that must be discussed, Captain."

"Yes, sir. And it will. I'm much more interested in my team, though."

Colonel Cullen weighs the idea before agreeing. "We'll meet them in the Pen," he says, standing. "They should be there."

Alice talks as they walk. "Typically, new team leaders are given a couple of days to read about various creatures before officially meeting or seeing the team."

"And last night ruined it," Edward adds.

"To say the least." Alice bops her head to the side, her professionalism fading away as she grows more comfortable around the Captain. "I'm excited."

"Did you predict what happened last night?"

"I saw you fighting Emmett."

"Ever play the lotto?"

"That's not authorized," Colonel Cullen interrupts. He stops at the repaired double doors from last night. "This is the Pen; the primary training area." He opens the door.

"It's really impressive," Alice says.

They enter the massive cavern lined with brushed metal paneling. Wider than a football field and just as long, the ceiling hangs at least fifty foot up. Gears and hydraulics peak out from between sections of the wall, allowing variations in the room's structure and layout.

"Holy shit," Edward mutters.

"It needs to be big with the nature of things." Colonel Cullen's voice seems to disappear in the huge space.

"Am I leading a team or a battalion?" Edward asks. It's the biggest room he's ever seen.

"You will be leading three creatures in the field." The Colonel reaches up and presses a finger just below his ear. "Agent Eliz."

"You'll get one," Alice tells Edward. "It's an implanted radio for inter-team communications."

"Fun."

"They make life easier."

The sound of a side door opening echoes as the team, Bella, Emmett, and Jacob enter. They all wear black utility pants, boots and tank tops.

Colonel Cullen introduces them by their code names. "Agent Eliz. Agent Vejo. Agent Griefs."

As the three walk across the open floor, Edward's attention is immediately drawn to Bella's confident smile and the strength in her step. He can't help but smile.

"Afternoon, Punchy." Emmett makes the statement flatly, immediately drawing looks of disdain from Bella and the Colonel, and entertained surprise from Jacob and Alice.

At the comment, Edward switches and his instinctive response as a captain, a leader, in the Army takes over. His head tilts forward and his eyes meet Emmett's with an intimidating glare.

"Hey," he says. He strides forward, straight at the smirking Emmett. "I'm glad you're enjoying this. Keep it up, and I'll knock you out again." They stand within inches of each other, Edward looking up at the bored Emmett. "I don't care if you're a witch, a vampire or a fucking alien, you will give me the respect I deserve as your team leader."

"Another agency deals with aliens, sir," Jacob volunteers.

Edward ignores the comment, keeping his eyes trained on Emmett.

It's a long, tense moment before Emmett hisses out an insincere, "Yes sir."

"Gamma Team, I'll be in my office," Colonel Cullen announces as he exits the Pen. The doors slam shut behind him, leaving Edward as the only human in a room full of creatures.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The photos in Captain Masen's profile made the man look attractive, but Bella finds him more so in person. His immediate reaction to Emmett's snark adds to Bella's perceptions of the new leader. Edward Masen is exactly what the team needs. She absently fingers the silver oleander charm hanging around her neck.

An unease fills the Pen as the door shuts behind the Colonel. The meeting is an interruption for the team, who was preparing to do some weapons training. With Edward and Emmett still eye-to-eye, Bella acts.

"Captain Masen, I'm First Lieutenant Bella Swan. Welcome to Gamma Team and Lilim."

Edward finally steps away from Emmett and shakes Bella's hand. She is struck by his warmth; he by her coolness. "I'm glad to be here."

"I'm Specialist Jacob Black."

"You were the bear."

"Yessir," Jacob beams, "I was the bear."

"Okay, Specialist," Edward says, stepping back, "So are you a were-bear or something?"

Jacob laughs. "Call me Jacob, sir. And no."

"So what are you?"

"A shapeshifter."

Sure, he thinks. Makes perfect sense. Like fairies and elves and unicorns. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward catches Bella's smile, which sets him at ease.

"He's really more of an animorph," Bella says. "There are limits to his ability."

"Right," Jacob says. "Only a mammal. And I can't go too small or too big."

"Why is that?"

Still coming to terms with his abilities, Jacob doesn't fully know how to answer the question. He looks at Bella.

"It ties into the physics of his ability," she explains. "There's only so much mass available for his transformation and his mass can only contract so much."

Emmett shakes his head. "Half-baked werewolf."

Jacob laughs. "What Bella said. So, no whales and no mice. But almost anything in between."

"Are werewolves real then?" Edward asks, trying to soak up as much information as possible.

"They are, sir," Alice says, interjecting herself into the conversation. "They're not native to America but fairly common in Europe."

"So, a psychic and a were-anything," Edward says. He still finds the situation hard to believe, but he can't deny what he's already seen. He turns to Bella. "What are you, LT?"

"Please, call me Bella." She wants to hear him say her name.

"Bella, what do you do?"

"I'm a mandurugo."

"A what?"

"She's a vampire," Emmett says.

"Dammit, Emmett." It's a comment Bella has heard him say hundreds of times. He does it to upset her.

"Asian vampire." He sarcastically corrects.

"I'm not a vampire." She stops and composes herself. "At night I turn into a flying creature."

"And..." Emmett prods her to continue.

"The details are in my profile, Captain." Bella typically has little concern about explaining her affliction, but this time feels different. Edward obviously hasn't seen what a mandurugo looks like, or knows the details of the monstrosity. She doesn't want that aspect of her being his first impression of her.

"Fair enough," Edward says. He finally returns his focus to Emmett. "You?"

"Read the profile… Sir."

"I would prefer you tell me."

"I would prefer not."

"Master Sergeant Emmett McCarty is what's known as an addonexus," Bella says before things escalate. Emmett is always surly when meeting team leaders, but last night exacerbated his attitude. "He's an incredibly rare, powerful being with immense healing abilities."

"You're the medic," Edward says.

"I'm far more than a medic."

"Agent Vejo," Bella says, hoping to diffuse the situation by placating Emmett's ego, "Is also an immensely skilled hand-to-hand fighter and one of the oldest members of the Lilim Division."

"Interesting." Edward's eyes narrow as his a clearer assessment of Emmett comes together. "I look forward to sparring with you."

"We don't spar, sir. We fight. And that's not something to look forward to."

"Lilim Division policy enforces full-contact training," Bella clarifies. "It ensures we are accustomed to the full range of our abilities and how to use them under stress. Emmett's healing abilities are something that we take full advantage of."

"By under stress," Edward asks, knowing the answer but feeling a need for clarification, "What do you mean?"

"Shot, maimed, disemboweled" Emmett says.

"Crushed, burned," Jacob adds.

Bella grins. "As long as someone doesn't die, Emmett can heal them."

"I don't like it," Edward finally says after a moment of consideration.

"Why not, sir?" Bella asks, ignoring Emmett's scoff.

"I don't want to weaken you for the field."

"It doesn't weaken us."

"You stabbed him with a sword last night," Emmett says, his volume increasing. "He's fine. If you're going to lead us you need to get use to a whole lot of pain."

A spark of indignation flares in Edward. I can handle anything you things throw at me, he thinks, that doesn't mean I'm going to let you kill each other.

"Edward, trust us," Bella says. Her use of his name catches Edward off-guard. "What we deal with isn't something you've seen."

"If he doesn't believe us, show him," Emmett says to Bella.

"No," Edward says, "I'm not fighting her. My own team."

"This is the best way to show you," Bella says, walking past Edward to a wall locker in the corner. She withdrawals a .45-caliber pistol, far heavier and more powerful than standard military-issue, and a magazine.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asks. He turns to Alice, "Is this normal?"

Alice nods with a huge smile before joining Jacob off to the side of the room.

"Just try and stop her," Emmett says to Edward. "It shouldn't be too hard for you. She won't even transform for you today."

"No. Alice, get the Colonel."

"I'm sure he is watching, Captain," Alice says.

Bella forces the pistol into Edward's hands. "It's fine. Just give me a second before you try to shoot me."

"The hell?" Edward watches her, dumbfounded, as she does her hair in a ponytail and removes her necklace while putting space between them. If the situation weren't surreal, he would find her confidence undeniably sexy. He pulls back the slide. "It's loaded."

"No shit," Bella says. In an instant, her welcoming face morphs into a scowl as she bounds quickly toward Edward.

She grabs his forearm, wrenching his hand and the gun above them and delivers a brief combo of elbows and knees to his neck and abdomen. After a final uppercut that shakes Edward's chin, she throws his hand back down and jumps away. The sound of the pistol bouncing at his feet covers his surprised panting.

"You're not trying," Emmett says to Bella, who responds with a quick shrug.

"Shoot me," she says to Edward.

He drops his hands and ignores the statement.

Bella shakes her head, before delivering a hard side-kick to Edward's face. The impact elicits loud 'Ooohs' from Jacob and Alice as Edward flies back, his head slamming against the floor.

"You're not impressing me, Edward," Bella says. She wants him to fight. She wants him to fight her. She wants to help him survive.

"Alice may have gotten this guy wrong," Emmett says.

Through the ringing in Edward's head, he hears both statements. Embarrassment and anger fuel a rush of adrenaline that overwhelms the pain. He wants to defend Alice. He wants to prove Emmett wrong. He wants to impress Bella. Standing up, he grabs the weapon.

Bella smiles.

In a single motion, Edward stands and fires at the lunging Bella, missing wide. The sound is louder than he is use to, causing his mind to become lost in the reverberation.

A loud crack follows as Bella punches the gun out of his hand. With fingernails bared, she swings her other hand towards his face.

Anticipating her second strike, Edward leans back and spins his knee hard into Bella's gut. It's like kneeing a pillar, hard and painful.

She throws an elbow to his temple and rakes her nails across his neck.

"Jesus," he says as a burning sting emanates from his neck.

She head-butts him, then delivers a vicious combination of punches and scratches before delivering a front kick that pushes him away. She glances at her fingernails, the warm red of Edward's blood covering the tips. A cruel joke that she can't help pops into her mind, and she flirtatiously sticks a finger against her lips.

"Your blood is delicious."

In pain from her strikes and overwhelmed by her speed, a sudden fear overtakes Edward and the look of hunger in Bella's eyes. I'm fighting a monster, he thinks. He takes a deep breath, forcing the doubt out of his mind, and allows instinct to take over.

He rushes her and they exchange blows and evasions for several minutes, Bella landing two strikes for every one of his. Every time she connects, Edward becomes a little more winded. She brushes off each of his blows with a smile.

"Stop messing around, Bella," Emmett says from the side.

Taking the comment in stride, Bella locks her hands behind Edward's head before raising her leg and pressing her boot hard into Edward's hip. The pressure drives Edward's head down, as her other leg wraps around his neck driving his face to the hard floor. While sitting on his head, she pats his back before standing up.

"That's it?" Emmett asks as Bella walks over.

"I think that's enough."

Edward rolls over, revealing the scratches and bruising that cover his face. A black eye begins to swell. The high ceiling is a blur through teary eyes. It wasn't that he lost, it was how badly he lost. Through the whole thing, it was obvious to him she wasn't trying while he gave everything he had.

"I definitely think he needs more practice at full speed," Jacob says as he and Alice help him up.

"Sorry, Captain," Bella says. "He's right."

"That was easy for you?" Edward asks, thinking of nothing else to say.

Bella nods. "You get to where the pain doesn't bother you. You want to heal him, Emmett?"

"He's not hurt."

"Just let him feel it what it's like," she says.

Emmett scowls and moves toward the heaving Edward. The fight was disappointing. He could tell Bella didn't want to hurt the new team leader. Asking Emmett to heal some superficial scratches were a waste of his abilities, and those wouldn't be wasted.

Standing in front of Edward, Emmett delivers a solid right jab to Edward's chest.

A cracking pain fills Edward's chest at the impact. As his body crumples, he loses all breath. Thick spurts of blood shoot from his lips as he struggles to breath. Heat and tightness well up inside him and his punctured lung fills with fluid. He hears the team shouting.

"Holy shit!"

"Oh my god!"

"Emmett!" Bella's voice, "The fuck is your problem?"

Through tears and shivers Edward watches the stone-faced Emmett, as he kneels beside him. Emmett's eyes darken and cloud into black orbs.

"Now I'll heal him."


End file.
